


Android life is hard, for a human.

by kerolain1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Gavin Reed confused, Hank Anderson reborn as an android, Humor, M/M, Mute android Hank, Nines just wants to charge in peace, Nobody knows about the fact that Hank became an android, POV Hank Anderson, Romance, Tags will be added, child android, griefing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerolain1/pseuds/kerolain1
Summary: As an old and sad man, I didn't care about my life.But I will admit that I did not expect to die today, and it just had to happen at the worst moment possible.So the only thing that I can say about my life is that it sucked, until I met Connor and finally thought I could enjoy this pitiful life of mine, but good things don't last forever.At least I am going to meet Cole... Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone;3  
> I had this idea in mind for a while now, but didn't have the courage to start writing it(English isn't my first language).  
> I will try though:)  
> Enjoy!

It was morning, pretty warm outside since it is summer.

But I feel cold inside.

"Connor?" I spoke lowly.

Connor paused in the middle of cleaning the dishes and shifted to look at me "Yes Hank?"

I kept looking at the carpet with my hands folded on my lap, head low. I spoke "You know I love you Con, right?" I said as I slowly moved my eyes to look at Connor, knowing what the answer would be.

Connor paused before shifting his stance to look at me, eyes hidden by his floppy curls, his suit still similar to the one Cyberlife gave him but without the android symbols, just a plain suit that still makes him look gorgeous.

"Of course Hank, I made sure to tell you that every single day." Connor spoke with a small smile and went back to cleaning the next glass,"I love you a lot Hank." He said it like it's the most natural thing in the world.

I sighed, "But why Con? I am getting older every day and soon I will be unable to continue standing by your side, eventually I will be unable to say I love you back anymore, so why?"I said, even though I really love him and want him to stay but I know it is cruel for me to keep him just for my happiness.

Connor didn't say a word and eventually cleaned everything in the kitchen even though I kept telling him I would clean my own dishes, he even gave Sumo a quick pat which included a treat as well.

And..... Connor is mad at me again, for self pitying and telling him to leave.

I can't help it being seriously afraid of causing him pain and leaving him alone grieving for someone like me. A fucked up person like myself doesn't deserve Connor in any way.

After making Sumo happy, at least the big lug is happy, Connor came towards me.

Connor isn't.

Let's just say I got glared at so hard that I got scared for a sec thinking Connor might have hidden lasers in his eyes on the brink of activation.

"Conn-"

Is that Connors hand?

Why is it getting clos-

"F-fuck" and now my cheek is stinging, at least I am more aware now...

That Connor is crying.

Shit I made him cry.

"I won't apologize for harming you lieutenant, you deserve it for saying such cruel and sad words" Connor spoke loudly, while wiping his eyes from the tears that won't stop flowing,  I really should beat myself for making him cry, also I really should just go get and hit by a truck as well.

"You see Connor? I make you unhappy so you should just leave and let me di-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Connor moved so fast, damn androids and their high movement speed.

And their soft lips.

Connor's lips.

And his tears.

I am seriosuly disgusting, thinking about Connor when I don't deserve him.

Connor keeps kissing me, I shouldn't kiss him back after all- I want him to have a happy life, without me.

 

But Connor just won't stop kissing me.

Eventually we ended up naked.

And missed work.

 

* * *

 

The next day came, I felt a little better after getting out all my pent up emotion by showing Connor how much I fucking love him and want to make him the happiest android/person around.

So I was walking towards my desk without Connor, since he went to make me a coffee- The sweetheart.

Until I heard Fowler.

I will just say, Fowler was NOT happy to see me. I know why. No regrets.

  
"Yes boss?"

"Come here right now!"

"Okay okay coming jeez" I said with a grunt.

Tottaly not in the mood for his bullshit.

Fowler was pretty mad, not surprised but oh well it happens a lot, usually it's me or Gavin who cause the problems and- Wait where is that idiot anyway? I was pretty sure he was always on time considering how he wants a promotion and shit.

Fowler was holding a file... Does that mean me and Connor are going to get assigned to some crazy mission again? Well fuck.

 "Now I know that you asshole don't care about being absent, but the least you could do is let the kid come to work for his future as a DPD detective." Fowler glared at me eyes low and a scowl, I get those a lot.

"Yea sorry about that chief, but Connor and I were busy and couldn't make it."  That isn't a lie or anything, plus Connor started it so I ain't taking the blame, the guy is too much for me to handle sometimes so I just let him do what he wants sometimes... OK EVERYTIME.

I can't help myself, Connor keeps making me happy with his goofiness and oh god his smile-.

"What are you smiling about?? There is nothing to smile about! You need to get your self together and start working seriously, especially with this case" He slides me the case while looking in my eyes," This case is very dangerous Hank, I am giving this to you and Connor because you are the best officers I have in my arsenal at the moment, hopefully you will continue being useful while you can, no offense to your age or anything but let Connor do the heavy work like running after criminals and shit, just assist him when you can and cover him, okay? Don't do anything rash Hank, keep yourself safe" Fowler said while letting out a long sigh after words, wait did he just insult me for being old and useless? I guess that's true though...

"I understand and I will do my very best, **old** friend." I smirked, took the case and stood up leaving for the door.

Fowler finally laughed and said "Yea yea I am old too I know. But be careful, you hear me Hank?" and I closed the door.

I saw Connor sitting on his side of the desk putting out a nice, no a very nice smile for me that I might end up crying myself from how beautiful it is, I smiled a little back.

I still can't believe I insulted his looks before, I guess love changes people in many ways.

And that coffee looks hot as well.

I sat down and slide the case file to Connor, letting him do his android stuff and gathering all the information required, afterwards he just explains everything to me so that's nice not having to slowly read through it all.

Why isn't it digital yet, I have  no idea- Maybe Fowler is getting cheaper, or maybe he likes the old way of doing detective work- It is far more exciting in my option as well.

"Hank, you sure you want to join me for this case? it sounds quite intense and I worr-" I lifted my hand to silence him, it made him frown . "I don't care, I am going and that is final" with a bit of anger in my voice, I can still do stuff.

Connor sighed, lowered his eyes and said okay.

I clapped my hands before saying "so when do you want to get started?"

"Next week" he said.

"Ha ha very funny, we are starting it today!"

I made him frown even further, a frown doesn't fit his face but oh well.

I will do my fucking best to stay with Connor till the very day I die, hopefully not soon.

Hopefully not soon.

Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the detroit police.

I had been sitting here for at least a hour wondering how me and Connor are going to do this case, it is an interesting one to say the least.  
To think that we would need to go undercover and live near a suspected red ice factory house, until we find out whenever there is actually something going on there, and then we break the fuck in and end that shit.  
Now that I think about it, we will have to dress up as thugy as possible and if that isn't weird enough- I will need to teach Connor to curse a lot, because a nice android like him will definitely get attention in such a neighborhood.  
Gotta get ready then.  
"We should go shopping Con." I spoke.  
He lifted his eyes from the case file, and gave me a smirk "Why of course lieutenant, would you be the one choosing the dress wear?" He said still with the fucking smirk, I gave him a nice glare with a frown included and flipped him off.  
He just laughed.  
God I love his laugh, makes me happy knowing I could still someone laugh after being depressed for so long, I mean I can barely make myself laugh these days.  
But Connor's laugh is addictive for sure.

Eventually we both stopped laughing and continued figuring out the best possible way to get information regarding the suspected house.  
Suddenly I remembered what i wanted to ask,"Hey Connor do you have any idea where Gavin went? I thought he wanted that perfect attendance for that sweet promotion."   
"Detective Reed went to meet his new partner."  
I gasped.  
"A partner?? Gavin never accepted any partners before, how did that happen?" I am utterly confused and hella surprised.  
He just shrugged "My brother had been activated a few days ago, and he decided to continue being a detective like he was made to do, so I offered him to work here." He glanced to Fowler's room before continuing. "I spoke with the captain regarding this, and he accepted only on one condition- That RK900 will be assigned to detective Reed while actively assisting in changing the detectives view on androids."  
Connor smiles.

"Detective Reed had been extremely against meeting up with RK900, so I had to accompany him for the first few times, just to make sure he would not run away".  
So that explains why he kept coming home late, I thought he was cheating on me with someone, which Is a good thing for him to do considering my usefulness is degrading each day, sigh. It did made me depressed as fuck though.  
I lifted my feet and put them on the table because why the fuck not, before asking Connor why didn't he tell me about Gavin's new entertainment. Connor just shrugged, stood up and came my way.  
He put his hand on shoulder and gave me a nice well done puppy face.  
Fuck.  
"Oh lieutenant I would never keep anything from you without a reason, the reason I did not tell you is because I wanted this to be a surprise." Well well what do we have here, a puppy faced fucking android with his darn goofy smiles and ugh.  
"I'm not mad Connor, but I seriously thought you were hiding some affair or something behind my back." I coughed. "Not that I mind it that much, I mean I told you that you are free to do whatever you want and aren't stuck to my side or anything." and I coughed again, damn that tightness in my throat.

"Hank, we spoke about this." Connors hand tightened on my shoulder and his expression changed to a scary one, damn he is scary when he is mad.  
"Yep, we talked about this, I know but Con-" He put his hand on my mouth and softly kissed my cheek before casually walking back to his desk.  
I tried to think of what to say, but I ended up sighing instead, damn he keeps shutting me up.  
Darn cocky android.  
But I love him either way.

"So ugh, when do you think he will return from his chitchat?" I spoke. I still need to kick his ass for taking up Connors time because he can't stop being a piece of shit.

"Soon, lieutenant." he said bluntly, I guess he isn't in the mood for my shit anymore, figures.  
I really need to work on myself, for Connor.  
I want to prove him that I will do anything for him.  
But how?  
I kept scratching my beard subconsciously, ah I need a trim as well.  
Maybe a new look?  
Shorter hair?  
Nah.  
Maybe later.  
Maybe.  
I decided to just relax and think for a few minutes about the case before I heard the shuffling of feet that sound way to familiar.

Connor gave a tight smile, and I just moved my head to glance at the midget.

"Well look who is back, if it isn't detective Romeo? Did you seriously left Juliet alone? Wow you really suck then." I told him.

Gavin put on quite a scowl before giving me a double middle finger, walking off towards his desk and sitting down.

"Fuck you Hank."  
Well it seems that he is in a good mood at least, maybe he is warming up to Connors brother, now that I think about it I don't know anything about his brother.  
It would be weird to have another Connor here, I hope he won't start following me as well.  
That would be awkward.  
"Well someone is in a good mood, I didn't hear dipshit yet so that's an improvement." I spoke loudly and smirked when Gavin gave me a glare.   
Finally some entertainment around here.

"Listen you fucker, I am not in the mood for your bullshit so don't talk to me." He said while bringing back up his little hand and putting off his signature fuck off gesture.

I just shrugged "So I am taking that the date didn't go well? Well I am not surprised, since you suck at dating"  
"Shut up"   
I laughed.  
"Nope" I told him while laughing slightly.  
Gavin shrugged. "You finally get a boyfriend and you talk shit to me Hank? Your stupidity is high of the charts if you think I care, so fuck off." he said before standing up and heading to the kitchen, probably for a coffee.  
I decided that legs on the table is not comfy anymore so I dropped them off, before looking at Connor who seems to be deep inside his head again.

"So Con, when am I going to meet your brother?"  
He flinched a bit before giving me a soft smile, his eyes closing."When he and Gavin will be on better terms." He said softly before slightly opening his eyes and gazing at Reeds desk.  
That's weird.  
Why is does RK900 have to get stuck with the idiot? Why not Tina or anyone else in the precinct.

"Why him?"

He returned to look at me, smile widening, damn that smile, I keep getting goosebumps.  
I seriously need to kiss this cute fucker now that I think about it, just to make him flustered like me.

"That would be because RK900 isn't a deviant, no matter what me and Markus did we just couldn't change him, his firewalls are much stronger than ours." his hand took a coin and started flipping it from hand to hand subconsciously.  
His gaze dropped my from eyes to the terminal, sadness.  
"Markus suggested trying a different tactic, for example causing him to want to change himself without manually doing so with our help." He left the coin on the table finally. "I spoke with the captain regarding this issue and he suggested to put Gavin on this task, he said that if there is a person that can drive someone crazy out of their minds- That would be Gavin." 

"You talking shit about me now huh tin can?"

How didn't I notice him coming, I guess looking at Connor for a while makes you blind.

Connor just shrugged, he probably saw him coming a mile away and didn't care. "Of course detective, you are quite fascinating that I just can't stop talking about you." he let out a dreamy sigh with a swift roll of his eyes just to mock the idiot. God I love my Con.

"Just lay off will ya?, I already have enough dealing with that talking toaster you have for a brother, also tell him to stop messaging me cringy shit." He walked off with his hot coffee and a bunch of cookies, eventually he will get fat and lose all that muscle strength he claims to have.

"It seems that it is working, if RK900 decided he wants to message that asshole. He is definitely heading to the wrong direction- Unmachine like direction." I took the last sip from my coffee, I really want another coffee but Connor won't let me. He says it is unhealthy, as if listening to Gavin's bullshit is any better for my darn health, but he stays.

Connor just shrugged and put his hands together, "I hope Gavin will make RK900 happy, because it is quite upsetting to see him without true emotion. Although during our visits to the apartment which he is staying at, courtesy of Markus, he seemed to start enjoying Gavin's company." He closed his eyes.

Sounds good though, Gavin is finally somewhat useful.

"But, he seems to be interested in helping Gavin become happier, that's what I got from interfacing with him at least, he put Gavin's happiness as a mission directive." He opened his eyes and suddenly gave me a serious look. "I am unsure why he took that directive, he probably doesn't have a mission anymore so he saw this as an option, because machines need a purpose".  
"I see"  
I seriously wanted to laugh at Gavin, seriously he made an android think that he is pitiful and needs a boyfriend to make him less shitty and remind him that he can still smile. Instead of throwing all around, maybe the android will be the one to remove that stick up his ass finally.

Maybe he will put a different stick there instead.  
Now that is something I want to happen.  
Imma ship the hell outta them now, and I don't even know RK900 but I ship them already.

"Lieutenant we will need to head home soon, would you like to go shopping with me afterwards? Connor said with a soft smile.  
Yep I am gonna kiss him soon as well.

"Yea, but I am still gonna choose what to wear!"

"Nope" he said with that scary expression again, eyes closed a creepy murder like smile.  
I am still gonna choose though.  
I will choose.

XXX

I didn't end up choosing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it;3  
> This is just a soft approach to the what will happen, I have a lot more in store for this fic.  
> I will add tags as I go (bad at them).  
> :^)


End file.
